Madurar, ¿Verdad o reto?
by Alice Smilegood
Summary: Azusa tiene un año ya en la universidad, siente que todas han madurado tanto, que ya no son las mismas, en especial su querida e ingenua guitarrista principal./ YuiAzu, Mitsu, SawaMugi y Ui/Jun.


Hola chicos, en esta ocasión vengo con algo un poco menos dramático de lo acostumbrado, pero jamás... dejará de lado lo cursi, sorry xD lo exploto demasiado xD Pero bueno...

¡disfruten!

Disclaimer: K-on, ni ninguno de sus personajes es de mi pertenencia en todo caso la historia es la que es mía.

P.D. Ya sé que siempre pongo a Ritsu muy O.C. pero yo siento que al madurar Ritsu resultaría ser muy inteligente, siempre los más traviesos tienen las mentes más rápidas, analíticas y razonables debajo de su máscara de estupidez (-8 xD

* * *

Estábamos reunidas en la habitación de Ritsu... hacía ya bastante tiempo que no podíamos estar nosotras sin la presencia nuestras nuevas amigas de la universidad y sin la recién formada parejita, las queremos, enserio, pero a veces... solo a veces deseas estar con tu viejas amigas un rato de manera un rato más, además de que tras la reciente formación de la pareja Ui/Jun, era algo incómodo para estar siempre en medio de todas sus melosidades.

Tenía tiempo que deseaba estar solas con mis senpais, solo para ver, si era cierto lo que decían de Yui, si era cierto que ella... que ella salía con alguien, he escuchado rumores en el edificio de su dormitorio que todos los días en la mañana alguien sale muy temprano del cuarto de Yui... yo, yo no quiero imaginarlo. Yui al momento de que yo entré a la universidad, me pidió, bueno, más bien me obligó a remover el sufijo senpai de su nombre, diciendo que yo era igual o más madura que ella, por lo que pocos creerían el hecho de que ella era mi senpai.

Me di cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia Yui poco después de ver lo mucho que había madurado en la universidad, sé que las otras aún la veían muy descuidada, pero eso es porque todas maduraron, en especial Ritsu-senpai, por lo que a pesar de que Yui había mejorado increíblemente, ellas no lo percibían por su propia mejora y costumbre de verla diariamente. Cuando Yui dejó de abrazarme excesivamente gracias a que ahora tenía a Akira, que era como... su nuevo blanco de abrazos y cariños excesivos, no pude evitar sentirme excesivamente celosa, ¿Acaso se había olvidado de 'Azunyan'? cada vez que recuerdo eso suspiro, pronto salí de mis pensamientos al recordar donde estaba.

Las chicas me miraban extrañadas, debió de ser por mis suspiros y por haberme extraído, la razón de sus miradas raras.

-Azusa... ¿estás cansada?- Preguntó Ritsu, que sorpresivamente desarrollo un gusto extraño por la física, matemáticas e historia (sí, es una combinación extraña) y ahora casi todo su tiempo libre lo dedicaba a estudiar para concursos de matemáticas y física, que sorprendentemente el año pasado ganó el tercer lugar a nivel nacional de matemáticas, lo cual nos tomó desprevenidas a todas, incluyéndola a ella, además de investigaciones de antropología que estaba haciendo por su cuenta, había dejado de molestar a todas, siempre se le veía cansada y algo frustrada de tanto trabajo que ella sola se estaba cargando, sin embargo, cuando practicábamos se podía percibir que todo ese estrés lo vaciaba en su batería y la música seguía siendo una prioridad.

-No, estoy bien, gracias. - Le sonreí y ella regresó a su libro, era irónico, ella estaba leyendo mientras todas las demás hablábamos, que es básicamente lo opuesto a lo que pasaba en la preparatoria. Podía percibir que desde que Ritsu se había vuelto así, Mio se sentía algo extraña, pero ella tenía sus propias prioridades, sus maestros de literatura y derecho ya la tenía, por así decirlo, señalada para todos los concursos de debates y de creación literaria, y al igual que Ritsu, había salido ganadora nacional en alguno, a pesar de su enorme miedo a las presentaciones públicas en general.

-Ricchan... desde que te volviste aburrida ya nada es lo mismo, dame acá .- Esa era Mugi, que ya estaba muy enfocada en estudiar administración de empresas y.. para comenzar su papá le regaló una de sus empresas que iban comenzando, con la finalidad de que pudiera aprender a través de poner en práctica sus conocimientos, le había regalado una pequeña cadena de cafeterías que no tenían mucho éxito hasta que Mugi-chan tomó el control de ellas, volviéndolas una de las cafeterías más frecuentadas de la ciudad.

Mugi le quitó el libro de entre las manos a Ritsu quien hizo pucheros,- Déjame terminar, ¡por favor! estaba leyendo una postura posrevisionista con respecto a la Guerra de Corea y las consecuencias que esta generó en EUA, Unión Soviética y como a final de cuentas, sin participar en el conflicto, ganó Japón- Al darse cuenta de lo... nerd, por así llamarlo, que sonó su súplica guardó silencio.

-Bueno...entonces ¿qué quieren hacer? - Preguntó Ritsu sentándose junto a Mio, se voltearon a ver entre si y posteriormente me vieron a mi, ¿qué podíamos hacer? hoy no teníamos agendado un ensayo, por lo que probablemente estaría ocupado en este momento el salón de música.

-¿Qué les parecería el jugar verdad o reto?- Preguntó Yui de manera casual, y una enorme sonrisa, ella no había entrado en concursos, ni había generado una industria asombrosa, lo que pasó con ella, es que en este momento, ella es la presidenta oficial del club de música ligera, y en esta universidad que tenía tantas bandas anotadas en el club, era mucho trabajo, lo estaba haciendo de manera excelente, lo cual estaba acrecentando su popularidad.

Todas nos miramos, no parecía una mala idea, pero antes de que alguien pudiera responder, se escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta, Ritsu se puso de pie y abrió la puerta, en cuanto la abrió unos brazos volaron abrazándola fuertemente, provocando que ella cayera al suelo con otra persona encima.

-¡Ritsu!- La figura gritó, Mio estaba colorada junto a la cama de Ritsu y no se le veía nada feliz.

-Si no es molestia... me sería bastante útil, el que te quitaras de encima de mi.- La chica se levantó inmediatamente y ayudó a Ritsu a ponerse de pie..

-Ok, ahora que podemos hablar de una manera 'normal'- dijo Ritsu algo molesta, - ¿Qué se te ofrece Minako? creí que ya habíamos terminado las asesorías de matemáticas... - El tono de Ritsu no cambió, no parecía que fuese alguien a quien tenía mucho gusto de ver.

-Lo sé, lo siento... - Dijo la chica sonrojándose y viendo al suelo, la chica era realmente linda, ojos castaños, cabello largo y negro, piel nívea... me sonrojé al percatarme de mis pensamientos.- Solo quería decirte... que ya hice mi examen de matemáticas y me saqué un 8 - Gritó la chica de manera efusiva.

-Wow... felicidades,- Dijo Ritsu, la emoción aún no se percataba en sus palabras.

-Venía más que nada a decirte que... ya que funcionó tan bien el que me diera asesorías la chica más linda e inteligente de la universidad, - Pausó por un momento y Mio apretaba los dientes en ira.- Podría venir a pedirte asesorías lo que resta del semestre.- La chica finalizó con una sonrisa.

-Me parece bien, pero necesito ver cómo estarán mis horarios para asesorías para los concursos de matemáticas y física, pero luego te digo, ¿ok?, ahora... estaba algo ocupada así que nos vemos luego.- La chica asintió muy feliz y se fue corriendo.

Ricchan cerró la puerta y regresó, Mio poco a poco fue disminuyendo el color escarlata de su rostro y no me di cuenta cuando Mugi y Yui comenzaron a platicar animadamente.

-Creo que sería genial jugar verdad o reto, algo infantil pero genial, además... estoy muy aburrida.- Dijo Ritsu tomando la iniciativa. Las demás asentimos, realmente parecía una idea, entretenida.

-!Yo empiezo!- Gritó Yui algo emocionada, Ritsu negó.

-Lo más lógico es que nuestra querida Azusa aquí sea la que empiece, ya que es con la que menos tenemos la oportunidad de convivir.- Contestó Ritsu.- ¿Quién está de acuerdo?

Mugi y Mio levantaron la mano, con lo que me observaron dubitativa, esperando que yo dijera algo.

-Ammmh... si, yo empiezo.- Se acercaron y formamos un círculo sentadas en el suelo.

Observé a mis senpais, y a pesar de que lo primero que querría hacer es preguntarle a Yui respecto al rumor sobre ella y ese alguien, pero... no quería ser tan obvia,- Ritsu-senpai, ¿verdad o reto?- Ricchan pensó por un momento, la Ritsu de hace 2 años hubiera dicho reto, pero esta Ritsu dijo.

-Verdad.- Con una sonrisa calmada, no sus sonrisas traviesas de la preparatoria. Lo pensé un momento y recordé una duda que me atacó hace unos momentos.

-¿Quién era la chica que vino hace unos momentos?- Ritsu suspiró

-¿No me digas que tú también crees que estamos saliendo?- Negué con la cabeza - Menos mal... bueno... no quiero hacer el cuento largo, no se las he presentado porque no es nadie especial... bueno... sí y no,- cuando terminó de decir eso, tomó aire y continuó- Ella es Minako Hikasa, es la hija de la dueña de Hikasa Records, entonces... ella estaba tronando matemáticas... me dijo que si conseguía hacerla pasar este semestre y el que sigue, me conseguiría un contrato para Houkago Tea Time en la empresa de su mamá...- suspiró, y todas la mirábamos- pero es algo obsesiva conmigo... no entiendo porqué, pero no dejaré de ayudarla pues ese será nuestro camino más rápido a la fama, lo siento por no haberles dicho nada pero quería fuera una sorpresa. - Todas estábamos algo calladas, sorprendidas por como Ritsu, a pesar de lucir como la más densa y desinteresada de nosotras, era la que más pensaba en nosotras y en nuestro futuro.

-Pero bueno... ya, no piensen en eso todavía, ¿ok?, que ella apesta en las matemáticas, me tardo siglos en que entienda algo- Dijo regresando un poco a su personalidad alocada e hiperactiva de la preparatoria, no pude evitar sonreír ante esta acción, mi loca senpai seguía ahí.- ¡Mugi-chan!-dijo señalando a la rubia.- ¿Verdad o reto?

Mugi-chan no lo pensó ni un segundo y gritó feliz.- ¡Reto!- Ritsu lo pensó un momento... y una sonrisa socarrona apareció en su rostro, creo que ya había pensado en el reto.

- Quiero que vayas con Sacchi a su habitación... y le robes uno de sus bras.- Todas nos sonrojamos, incluída Mugi pero a la vez se veía muy feliz, salió corriendo, Ritsu y Yui iban tras de ellas, dejándonos a Mio y a mi solas.

-Gracias, Azusa.- Susurró casi inaudiblemente Mio, yo me sonrojé.

-¿Por qué?-

-Por hacerle esa pregunta... en cuanto abrazó a Ritsu así... tuve la duda de quién era.- Se sonrojó y volteó a ver el suelo.

- Mio-senpai... ¿te gusta Ritsu-senpai? - Ella se sonrojó aún más, pero asintió levemente.

- ¿Qué tienen las castañas raras de cabello corto que nos atraen a las pelinegras? - Pregunté de manera casual, insinuando quien me gustaba.

-¿Te gusta Ritsu? - Preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Me sonrojé, eso no era lo que quería decir.

-Nononono, yo hablaba... de Yui.- Dije con una pequeña sonrisa y ella me veía perpleja. Cuando íbamos a decir algo más se oyó que las chicas venía corriendo.

Entraron las tres, respiraban pesadamente, pero reían casi maniáticamente.

-¿Qué pasó?- Pregunté acercándome a Yui.

-Mugi-chan... llegó, tomó el bra de Sacchi, pero cuando la vimos y ella se percató de lo que Mugi tenía en las manos... solo huímos hacia aquí- Dijo Yui entre risas, Mugi estaba muy sonrojada y Ritsu también reía.

-Bueno chicas... me encantaría quedarme a jugar... pero debo ir a disculparme con Sacchi-chan..- Dijo con un sonrojo Mugi.- Además de que hoy saldré con Sawa-chan al cine- Lo último lo dijo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, todas sabíamos de su atracción hacia ella, y muy recientemente parecía que estaban comenzando a salir, pero todavía nada formal, por lo que nadie dijo nada, solo le dimos unas enormes sonrisas y salió por la puerta con un guiñó de ojo.

-¿Quién quiere tomar el turno de Mugi? - Preguntó sonriente Yui.

-Yo...- Dijo con una voz muy queda Mio.- Yui... ¿verdad o reto?

-¡VERDAD!- Gritó efusiva la loca guitarrista, Mio sonrió.

-¿Hay alguien que te guste en este momento?- Yui se sonrojó y Ritsu se tornó muy seria de repente, yo entendía porque lo hacía, pero no pude evitar sonrojarme ante su pregunta.

-Sí... de hecho, la conocen muy bien.- Todas nos quedamos muy calladas. Yo esperaba que en ese momento me preguntaría a mi, sin embargo, volteó con Mio, Ritsu y yo no entendimos porqué volteó con ella de nuevo.

-Mio, ¿verdad o reto?-

-Reto- Nadie se esperaba esa respuesta de Mio, creo que ni ella realmente, así que Yui sonrió de lado, se acercó a Mio y susurró algo en su oído, Ritsu y yo estábamos algo confundidas, cuando Yui se separó del oído de Mio, Mio se había sonrojado, pero asintió fervientemente.

Ritsu estaba extrañamente callada, Mio se sentó justo frente a ella.

-¿qué ocurre, Mi- Ritsu no pudo continuar porque Mio la había cortado con un beso, me sorprendí, volteé con Yui y ella solo me guiñó el ojo y me sonrojé,regresé la mirada hacia el par, su beso se había tornado... _intenso. _Ritsu que tenía las manos en la cintura de Mio, ahora las estaba moviendo debajo de su blusa y Mio ya le había quitado la diadema a Ritsu, poco a poco el beso se volvía más acalorado y se habían olvidado por completo de nuestra presencia, ni siquiera en los cortos lapsos de tiempo que se separaban para respirar nos percibían, solo regresaban por _más_.

Yui me tocó para que quitara la vista de lo que ocurría frente a nosotras, señaló la puerta e hizo una gesticulación para decirme que nos fueramos para darles tiempo a solas. Estiró su mano y yo la tomé, abrimos la puerta pero antes de salir por completo...

-¡Denada Mio-chan!- Gritó Yui, las otras dos se separaron completamente sonrojadas al recordar que había otras personas en el lugar, Ritsu estuvo a punto de gritarle pero Mio le dio un beso rápido para callarla, Ritsu se sonrojó y Mio le guiñó el ojo a Yui y ella me sacó del cuarto de Ritsu.

Pronto ella y yo entramos a mi cuarto y nos sentamos en la orilla de mi cama.

-Azusa..¿verdad o reto?- Susurró Yui aparentemente avergonzada.

Me sentí confundida por un momento, pero tan solo sonreí, esa era mi Yui, rara y espontanea.

-Verdad.-

-¿Por qué has estado tan distante cuando estás con nosotras? Digo... es que es como si estuvieras todo el día en otro mundo.- Me sonrojé, pero decidí que era el momento de declarármele, quizás no me vaya tan... _bien_ como a Mio... pero al menos lo intentaré.

-Es que... es que.. he visto tanto cambios en todas, incluso en ti, todas han madurado a un punto donde a veces me pregunto ¿dónde quedaron mis senpai? sin embargo... contigo me lo cuestiono más, pues...ya no me abrazas, ni me dices Azunyan... nada, a veces... siento que el que tu maduraras es lo peor que me ha pasado, porque yo te amo... y anhelo ese contacto que antes teníamos con mucha constancia... - Para cuando terminé de hablar yo estaba completamente colorada y ella me veía bastante sorprendida, cuando vi que iba a hablar la corté.

-¿Verdad o reto?

Me sonrió y me dijo, con un tono de voz que encontré muy... _incitador _-Reto-

-Bésame.- Le dije sin pensar y de la misma manera respondió, antes de lo esperado sus labios estaban conectados con los míos en un beso dulce y sencillo.

Nos separamos y ella sonrió de manera socarrona.

-Así que mi pequeña Azusa extraña que le diga Azunyan.- Frotó su nariz en contra de la mía, con la finalidad de molestarme.

-Cállate, Yui- Me sonrojé y la vi a los ojos, podría acostumbrarme a esto de _madurar_.

* * *

Ta dah! Mi primer YuiAzu, aunque tenía mucho Mitsu, lo sé, no lo pude evitar xD

Bueno... déjenme conocer su opinión, sugerencias, mentadas de madre, etc. xD espero les haya gustado, nos leemos luego :D


End file.
